Only Hope
by Lavender11
Summary: Harry and Ginny start to become closer friends.... well it turn into more?
1. Chapter One

This story starts in the summer before Ron, Harry and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. At the end of their sixth year Harry was finally able to defeat Voldemort which resulted in Voldemort's death. Because there was no longer any danger toward Harry, Dumbledore allowed him to stay at the Burrow all summer with the Weasleys. This is where my fic starts. (Oh and A/N- 5^th years and up are now allowed to practice magic at home!  
  
Tile: Only Hope.  
  
Chapter One   
  
Ginny Weasley rolled on to her side and glanced out her bedroom window. The moon brightly shone down casting shadows throughout the room. Ginny let out a sigh; she had been unable to sleep and had a pretty good idea as to why.  
  
Soundlessly Ginny rose from the bed, careful not to wake a sleeping Hermione beside her. Ginny grabbed a worn flannel muggle bathroom and threw it over her silk nightgown. Picking up her wand and a Muggle romance book she padded barefoot toward the door. Cautiously, trying hard not to make a sound Ginny crept down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she sat down on an old over-stuffed armchair and conjured up a cup of tea and a burning candle beside her. She began to read. The book was called Gone with the Wind; her father had picked it up at a Muggle shop knowing how much she loved poetry and novels.  
  
After she had been reading for a while she put the book down and let out another sight.  
  
"Oh why can't I be more like Scarlett?" Ginny whispered.  
  
The main character in the book was Scarlett O'Hara, bold, up-front, fearless women who flirted mercilessly with men and captured their hearts. Scarlett was the complete opposite of Ginny. She sat there in silence thinking back to the reason she couldn't sleep. It was because of him. Ginny found it impossible to get any sleep knowing the he was only sleeping a few rooms down. A small smile played on her lips as she thought of him- Harry Potter the boy she had had a crush on for as long as she could remember. The smile disappeared as she also thought back to how obvious her crush on him was and all the embarrassment that had come because of it.  
  
Ginny groaned, she was sick and tired of blushing and running the opposite was whenever she saw him or whenever he spoke to her. Ginny had attempted to get over him knowing that Harry only saw her as Ron's little sister and that's all he'd ever see her as, but it was useless. Her love for him grew with each passing day. Ginny knew she was in love with Harry, just as she knew that if she ever told anyone that they would laugh in her face. She knew that they would feel she had no idea what love was because she was only 16, but they were all wrong. Ginny had known what love was ever since Harry had rescued her from Voldemort, the most evil and feared wizard ever.  
  
So far she and Harry were the only ones who had survived an attack by him. Ginny believed that because of that they shared a bond.   
  
But she no longer held on to the hope that Harry and herself would end up together, because Ginny knew it was pointless. So she now avoided him and convinced all her friends and family that she was over him and so far she had done a good job of it. All throughout the past two years Ginny had kept her distance and longed for him from a distance. Ginny felt a stab of envy as she thought of her brother Ron and his growing relationship with Hermione. Throughout the past 6 years at Hogwarts they had fought their attraction to one another and finally over the summer had finally given in and got together.  
  
Trying to shake the thoughts of Harry and love in general from her mid, she picked up her book and started to read again. Ginny sat there for almost on hour oblivious to everything around her until she heard a noise coming from behind her. She instinctively grabbed her wand of the near by table and took it in her hands. A few seconds later she heard another noise and then a thud. Moving quickly Ginny stood and faced the direction the noise had come from.  
  
"Lumos." Ginny said pointing her wand in the direction of the noise. A burst of light shot out from her want lighting up the living room. Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she realized who was on the ground in front of her.  
  
A pair of green eyes looked up at her. "Hey Gin, want to help me up here?" Harry asked.   
  
Ginny glanced down at him and noticed that he was clutching his ankle. Slowly she walked over to him and helped him up and over to the couch.   
  
"Are you all right?" Ginny asked concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I think so, I twisted it coming down the stairs'" Harry told her still holding on to his ankle.  
  
"Here, let me see'" She said kneeling down in front of him as she took his ankle in her hands.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath as he felt Ginny's warm hands on his icy ankle. "It's starting to swell, we need to put ice on it to stop the swelling." She told him as she used her wand to conjure up ice. "This is gonna be cold," she warned before putting the ice down on his ankle.  
  
"Leave it there for a few minutes." She instructed rising to her feet and moving to sit across from Harry.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry began to speak.  
  
"So why are you up?"  
  
Ginny reached over on the table and held up her book. "Couldn't sleep. What about you?" She asked.  
  
"Same." Harry let out a small laugh. "Ron talks in his sleep. He was muttering `Oh Hermione', over and over so I needed to get out. Oh well I am glad that I ran into you down here." Harry said smiling at her.  
  
Ginny could feel her cheeks get warm and knew she was blushing. She was thankful that the room was dimly lit and that he probably couldn't tell.  
  
"Why's that?" she asked nervously twisting a strand of her red hair around her fingers.  
  
"Because I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since I arrived." Harry looked at her for a second. "Come to think of it I really haven't talked to you in the past year."  
  
Ginny remained silent, unsure of what to say.  
  
Harry watched her as she played with her hair. He knew that there was a reason that she looked so uncomfortable and he wanted to know why.  
  
"Ginny, why have you been avoiding me?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean Harry? I haven't been avoiding you." Ginny replied her face flushing and her voice wavering, she hated lying and was horrible at it.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes and could tell right away she was lying. "Gin, I know you are lying. Did I offend you somehow? Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked again.  
  
Ginny had no idea what to say. Harry looked genuinely concerned. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"You've always been Ron's friend not mine.  
  
Harry was shocked; he had no idea she felt like that. Harry had known Ginny had a crush on him during her first, almost all of Hogwarts knew it but that had never bothered Harry, in fact Harry had always considered Ginny a friend.  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way Ginny. Contrary to what you may think I have always considered you a friend."  
  
"Its just I have always felt that you and Hermione look at me as Ron's bratty little sister. Someone you have to put up with.  
  
"I have never ever thought of you in that way Gin, but I do regret not getting to know you better through out these past few years, but I would like to change that."  
  
Ginny was touched at his words. "I would like that Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and glanced at the grandfather clock behind her. "It's almost morning, I should get back upstairs." Harry bent down and took the ice off his ankle.  
  
"How is it?' Ginny asked, crossing the room to stand next to him.  
  
"Its all right." Harry put his foot down and winced in pain. "Okay, so it still hurts." He admitted.  
  
"Here lean on me, I'll help you up the stairs."  
  
Very slowly Ginny helped him up the stairs and over to the entrance of Rons room. Once they were there Harry tuned and looked at her.  
  
"Thanks Ginny, for everything."  
  
"Your welcome Harry. Good Night." Ginny said smiling as she closed the door behind her and made her way down to her own room.  
  
********  
  
Once in the room he shared with Ron, Harry thought back to his conversation with Ginny. For some reason he couldn't get the image of her smiling face out of his mind. A smile came to Harrys' face as he remembered the way she had taken his ankle in to her hands and put the ice on it.  
  
He knew he hadn't really made an effort to get to know Ginny, and he did truly regret it. Throughout his stay at the Burrow this summer Harry had noticed another side to her. At Hogwarts Ginny usually kept to herself, either reading or doing homework, remaining quiet so he was amazed to see the way she laughed and joked with her brothers and walked around the house with a smile on her face   
  
Harry was glad that Ginny and him were becoming friends, but he was also confused as to why he was haunted by images of her smiling face every time he tried to sleep. He had also dreamt of her several times over the past week and had no idea why.  
  
`I am not falling for Ginny Weasley.' Harry told himself as he closed his eyes trying to sleep. But as many times as he said he still had a hard time convincing himself it was true.  
  
Feedback appricated! [1]Spygurl18@hotmail.com  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Spygurl18@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up with a content smile on her face. She had yet again had another dream about Harry.  
  
The smile vanished from her face as she thought back to last night. "Ginny you have to get over the guy, he just wants to be friends." She thought her herself as she started to get up. Hermione was already up and out of the room, so Ginny took her time to get dressed thinking back to her conversation with Harry.  
  
"I have never ever thought of you in that way Gin, but I do regret not getting to know you better through out these past few years, but I would like to change that.  
  
Ginny paused in the middle of brushing her hair as she thought about what he said. Ginny wondered if Harry would attempt to form a friendship with her or if he had just been saying that because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
"Oh well regardless of whether he meant it or not, I have to get over him, I have no chance with him and am only setting myself up for heartbreak." Ginny told herself as she finished her hair and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
"She's over you, accept it." Harry told himself the next morning, as he got ready for breakfast. Thinking back to last night and Ginny caused a wave of disappointment to rush over him as he realized that she no longer liked him. Harry remembered how she used to follow him around during her first year and how annoying he had found it, but now he found himself wishing they could somehow go back to those days.  
  
Harry finished getting ready and headed down the stairs for breakfast. When he reached the kitchen he was surprised to see Ginny was the only one there.  
  
"Morning Gin."  
  
"Morning." Ginny replied with a smile. "Your breakfast is on the work surface."   
  
Harry slowly made his way over to the counter and picked up the plate filled with bacon and eggs. A smile came to his face as he thought of Mrs. Weasley and how well she treated him.  
  
Harry sat down across from her and begin to eat. "Where is everyone?" He asked through mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Mum went in to Diagon Alley, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Dad are all at work and Ron and Hermione left early this morning."  
  
A twinge of hurt came over Harry as he realized yet again they had left him.  
  
"Oh." He replied trying to cover up his feelings.  
  
Ginny noticed the hurt on his face and smiled warmly at him. "Do you like swimming?"  
  
Harry laughed, thinking back to the Triwizard competition. "I can somewhat swim but I am not very good."   
  
"Then it's settled. After breakfast we are going swimming in the nearby lake." Seeing the look of panic on Harry face she quickly added, "Don't worry, I won't let you drown."  
  
Harry agreed and quickly finished his breakfast.  
  
************  
  
As they walked to the lake both Harry and Ginny remained quiet each having their own thoughts.  
  
`Way to go Ginny, vow to yourself you where going to get over him and then ask him to go swimming. Real smart. Almost instantly Ginny regretted thinking this as she remembered the look of hurt that had come over Harry when he realized Ron and Hermione had taken off alone.   
  
"Well here we are." Harry announced stopping at the small clearing.  
  
Ginny smiled, this has always been one of her favorite places to go when she wanted to be alone. In front of them was a sparkling blue lake surrounded by trees and flowers.  
  
Ginny walked over to a small grassy area and laid out a woolen blanket. She set her sketchbook and lunch down and proceeded to pull her yellow sundress over her head.   
  
Harry eyes widened as she turned around to face him. Ginny was wearing a black two-piece bathing suit that left little to the imagination `I never realized just how beautiful she was. Harry thought as continued staring at her.  
  
Ginny's face flushed a bright red as she saw Harry staring intently at her. "So you ready to swim?"  
  
The sound of Ginny's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts and he nodded. As he pulled off his shirt he thought more about Ginny. She had grown up a lot in the past year. Her hair had grown much longer and was now a deep auburn color plus she had grown a few feet taller. Harry's cheeks flushed as he realized what other parts of her had changed as well.  
  
`Stop it. It's Ginny,' he commanded himself as he walked toward the lake.  
  
Harry and Ginny spent the next hour swimming in the lake both forgetting their conflicting thoughts of the other. Harry had been hesitant about swimming at first but Ginny had helped him overcome his fears and he had really enjoyed himself.  
  
"Let's go eat lunch, then come back." Ginny suggested wading over to the shore.   
  
Harry agreed and they got out of the water and ran back over to the blanket quickly throwing their towels over their wet bodies. Ginny leaned over and picked up the picnic lunch she had packed. She pulled out two sandwiches and two bottles of butter beer then handed them to Harry.  
  
"Okay I have an idea." Harry suddenly spoke, "Since you pointed out that I don't really know you why don't you tell me more about yourself."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Well there's not much to tell. My favorite color is green, I enjoy reading, writing, sketching and torturing my older brothers."  
  
"What do you write?"  
  
"Everything," replied Ginny, "romance, mystery, I have always just enjoyed writing short stories. I also write poetry." Ginny glanced over at Harry, "And for the record, my poetry has improved A LOT since first year."  
  
Harry chuckled thinking back to first year. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad," he mimicked which earned him a punch to the shoulder.  
  
"I am warning you Harry James Potter, you bring up that poem again and there will be dire consequences." Ginny warned him in a teasing voice.  
  
"So you ready to go back in the water?" he asked after he had finished his lunch.  
  
"I am going to sit out here for a bit, I'll come back in later." She promised picking up her sketchbook and a pencil.  
  
Harry nodded and ran back toward the water. As he swam Ginny drew, at first she started with a picture of the lake and trees but then realized it looked empty. Glancing over toward Harry, she started to draw. He was standing, water reaching to his stomach and was staring intently at a robin in its nest. After a few seconds he turned attention away and started to swim again, but the image of him was still in her mind.  
  
When Harry came out of the water a half hour later Ginny had just finished her drawing. Looking over her shoulder he saw what she had drawn.  
  
"Gin, that's amazing."  
  
Ginny flushed a bright red and turned to face him. "No its not... just mindless doodles."  
  
Harry sat down on the grass beside her and took the sketchbook from her hands.  
  
"This is not mindless doodles," he told her looking at the picture. "You have a real talent. Would you mind if I looked through it?"  
  
Ginny nodded and Harry flipped to the front. It had many drawings of family members, a few of Fred and George leaning together, their eyes dancing with mischief. One of Ron and Hermione gazing lovingly at each other in front of the fire, a few of Percy at his desk writing and even a few of Harry from his previous visits to the Burrow.   
  
"Gin, I had no idea you drew like this."  
  
A faint smile played at the corners of Ginny's lips. "No one does and no one notices... It's as if I am invisible."  
  
Harry continued flipping through the pages, but stopped at one. He looked at it in shock and then looked over to Ginny.  
  
"About a year after the chamber I started to have flashback. They were so terrifying that I couldn't think of anything else, so I started to draw them."  
  
Harry nodded with understanding, he knew all too well about how nightmares could be.  
  
"Harry I only remember bits and pieces of what happened down there, but I really want to know everything. Could you please tell me what it was like? Because each time I get a new flashback about it scares me and re-plays over and over in my mind. If I could just know everything that happened maybe these horrible memories would stop."  
  
Harry looked up at Ginny, her happy smiling face now looked nervous and frightened. He understood how she felt.  
  
"Sure Ginny, just not now it's been a great day so far and I don't want to ruin it."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you Harry."  
  
The two of them spent a few more hours at the lake before they realized it was getting dark. Quickly they packed up their things and started off towards the Burrow, with smiles on their faces. 


End file.
